Lún sâu Danny x Vlad
by shinkumiho2000
Summary: ( 'ω') CẢNH BÁO: Câu chuyện này thuộc thể loại nam x nam. Những bạn nào bị dị ứng với thể loại này xin cân nhắc trước khi đọc. Vì đây là lần đầu tiên tôi viết thể loại này nên những cảnh H sẽ rất nhẹ . Xin các bạn thông cảm cho.( 'ω' ) ( ) Xin đừng mang truyện đi dưới mọi hình thức khi chưa được sự cho phép.
1. Giới thiệu nhân vật

Danny Fentom - Danny Phantom

Danny Fenton là một học sinh trung học bình thường và có phần nhút nhát. Gia đình cậu gồm người bố (Jack), người mẹ (Maddie)và chị gái là Jazz - một học sinh xuất sắc của trường Casper High.

Bố mẹ cậu là những người thợ săn ma, thường sáng chế ra những công cụ bắt ma. Một lần, bố mẹ cậu tạo ra một cỗ máy lạ nhưng họ không thể vận hành. Với sự hỗ trợ của Tucker và Sam (hai người bạn thân của Danny), cậu đã vào bên trong cỗ máy và vô tình nhấn vào nút "ON". Cỗ máy vận hành và phát ra những tia sáng xanh. Danny gào lên và ngất đi. Trong lúc đó, ADN của cậu dần bị biến đổi. Khi tỉnh lại, Danny nhận ra mái tóc đen của mình đã hóa trắng, mắt từ xanh biển chuyển thành xanh lục và cậu có khả năng đi xuyên tường, bay và bắn ra tia sáng màu xanh (việc này được kể cặn kẽ qua bài hát mở đầu phim)

Vlad Masters - Vlad Plasmius

Là bạn cũ của bố mẹ Danny. Hắn có được sức mạnh ma từ một tai nạn do bố Danny vô tình gây ra nhiều năm trước, dù bố mẹ Danny không hề biết hắn đã có được sức mạnh mới. Hắn yêu mẹ Danny, vì thế hắn luôn tìm cách chiếm lại mẹ Danny và trả thù Jack Fenton. Hắn đã mong Danny và Jazz nhận hắn làm cha.

Oh, đó là những gì tôi biết và tìm được trên Internet về họ. Nhưng đó là những truyện xảy ra khi Danny 14 tuổi. Và đó là cốt truyện của tác giả Butch Harman.

Còn đây là câu chuyện của tôi: Mọi chuyện vẫn diễn ra yên bình và bố mẹ Danny vẫn chưa hề biết về sức mạnh ma của cậu và Vlad. Hơn 5 năm sau, Vlad nhận ra tình yêu với Maddie đã mờ nhạt trước Danny. Và đúng vào dịp giáng sinh Vlad đã tới nhà Danny ngỏ ý muốn cùng đón giáng sinh cùng gia đình cậu. Đúng lúc Jack và Maddie được triệu tập khẩn tới Đức một thời gian dài, còn chị gái cậu phải quay lại trường để hoàn thành bài luận. Qua thời gian, tình yêu vốn đã chôn dấu trong họ từ lâu giờ càng cuồng nhiệt (='ω'=) giữa hai kẻ tưởng chừng ban đầu vốn không đội trời chung.

Tôi thật sự rất xin lỗi vì sự lười biếng của mình. Bật mí nha trong câu chuyện lần này chắc chắn sẽ có H. (=^ q ^=)


	2. chapter 1: Đời không như mơ

Giáng sinh, một ngày lễ mà Danny đã từng rất ghét. Thật nực cười phải không? Và tới khi cậu ta đi đại học xa nhà thì cậu mới hiểu giá trị của ngày lễ này. Vì vậy cậu luôn mong mỏi nó từng ngày từng giờ.

Kể từ hôm nay, cậu có hơn hai tuần nghỉ lễ để tránh cái rét lạnh giá nơi trường nhàm chán. Và cậu ta hào hứng tới mức sử dụng sức mạnh ma quái của mình để dịch chuyển về nhà một cách nhanh nhất có thể. Cậu ta đã nghĩ rằng giáng sinh năm nay sẽ thật tuyệt và ba mẹ sẽ thực sự cảm thấy tự hào vì cậu đã hoàn thành khóa học đầu tiên cùng phát minh mới của mình và chúng vô cùng hoàn hảo. Nhưng đời luôn không như mơ ngay khi cậu mở cửa vào nhà thì bắt gặp Jack và Maddie đang xách hành lý xuống tầng, còn chị gái cậu đang cau có ngồi ở ghế sofa cùng túi hành lý của cô ấy.

'' Danny, mừng con đã về. ''

Mẹ chạy tới ôm cậu trìu mến.

'' Ba, mẹ? Hai người định đi đâu sao? Không phải chỉ còn hơn hai ngày nữa là giáng sinh sao? ''

'' Thật xin lỗi. Mới sáng sớm hôm nay, chúng tôi nhận được lệnh triệu tập khẩn các thợ săn ma tại Đức. ''

Maddie buồn rầu nói tới Danny. Cô rất yêu con trai bé bỏng của mình. Cô và Jack rất muốn được tận hưởng ngày lễ tuyệt này cùng với các con của họ nhưng không thể. Vì nếu họ còn trái lệnh thì cô và Jack nhẹ thì bị khiển trách và chuyển công tác hoặc ngăn cấm một số quyền hạng, còn nặng thì sẽ bị đuổi.

'' Mẹ đâu cần phải nói xin lỗi với con. Hai người đâu có lỗi. ''

'' Oh, Danny - ''

'' Hây, không phải mẹ bảo nó là khẩn sao? Vậy thì hai người phải nhanh lên nếu không muốn bị muộn. ''

Cậu bé tươi cười, nhắc nhở mẹ mình về việc họ sắp lỡ chuyến bay. Khi cô nhìn xuống đồng hồ trên tay mình thì phát hiện chỉ còn hơn hai mươi phút nữa là tới giờ bay. Và cô rất hốt hoảng ném hành lý xe và thúc dục chồng mình :

'' Jack, mau lên! Chúng ta sắp muộn rồi. ''

'' Đợi một chút. Anh xuống ngay đây. ''

Jack vác thêm một chiếc va li đựng đầy dụng cụ bắt ma nhanh chóng chạy ra khỏi tầng hầm. Ông ta đã chạy quá nhanh và không tài nào phanh lại được nên đã lao thẳng vào trong xe. Maddie lấy đà lên xe và nhấn ga phóng đi. Cậu xách túi quần áo vào ngôi nhà quen thuộc ấm áp, cậu ngồi xuống bên chị gái mình.

'' Ha ha. Mong là họ không gây tai nạn. ''

Khi câu nói đùa của cậu không làm Jazz vui lên. Cậu tò mò hỏi :

'' Có truyện gì làm chị gái yêu quý của tôi cau có như vậy? ''

'' Danny, trước lúc em về không lâu Vlad đã gọi tới ngỏ ý muốn cùng tham gia lễ giáng sinh với gia đình chúng ta và vì họ có việc khẩn nên đã đồng ý để Vlad tới đây trong suốt kì nghỉ lễ với em. ''

'' Cái gì?! ''

Danny hốt hoảng nhảy dựng lên khỏi ghế sofa.

'' Vậy còn chị? ''

'' À, thì chị phải quay lại trường để hoàn thành các bài luận được giao mới đây. ''

Jazz vui vẻ ngả người vào ghế sofa thư giãn, cười khúc khích. Tuy nhiên, cô có chút lo lắng dành cho cậu em trai bé bỏng của mình.

'cạch' *tiếng khóa cửa mở ra. Nó làm Danny có cảm giác bất an. Vì khi nó mở ra đã báo hiệu một kì nghỉ tồi tệ sắp bắt đầu với cậu.

Lời tác giả: Tôi không chắc là nó hay nên các bạn hãy cân nhắc khi đọc tiếp

Từ chương sau tôi sẽ để các nhân vật xưng hô với nhau ' tôi - bạn ' khi họ đối thoại để giảm bớt các từ ngữ giao tiếp phiền phức.

(๑¯ω¯๑)✨ Chúc các bạn tìm thấy thú vui khi đọc nó.


	3. Chapter 2: Sức mạnh vượt quyền

'' Daniel, mừng bạn đã về. ''

Giọng nói quen thuộc làm Danny không khỏi cứng người nhanh chóng quay lại.

'' Vlad?! ''

'' Bạn không hề hoan nghênh tôi? ''

Vlad không khỏi nhíu mày, tuy tâm trạng của hắn giờ rất tốt.

Hắn tiến lại gần vòng tay ôm lấy cổ Danny. Danny cau có, nhức nhở :

'' Vlad, tôi và bạn vốn là kẻ thù. ''

'' Giờ là ngày nghỉ lễ, tất cả các hồn ma đều đình chiến. Và tôi cũng không ngoại lệ. ''

Vlad buông Danny ra. Thấy hành động ôn hòa và lời nói của ngài tỉ phú làm Jazz phần nào đã an tâm hơn.

'' Giáng sinh vui vẻ. ''

Cô thầm thì, vui vẻ kéo vali của mình về phía cửa rời đi.

Cả buổi chiều, Danny nằm dài trên giường cùng với đống tạp chí. Thấy bụng mình không ngừng kêu gào, anh liền nhìn xuống đồng hồ trên bàn đã tới giờ ăn tối. Dù phần ma của anh không cần thức ăn nhưng anh vẫn là con người, vẫn cần thức ăn. ( nói đi nói lại vẫn là cần thức ăn. ('ー') )Anh khó chịu rời khỏi chiếc giường ấm áp đi xuống bếp.

'' Daniel? Bạn xuống thật đúng lúc. Bữa tối đã sẵn sàng. ''

Vlad cởi bỏ tạp dề tươi cười.

Danny nhìn xuống bàn ăn, những món ăn nóng hổi thơm ngon được bày ra khiến bụng cậu càng kêu gào.

'' Bạn đã làm chúng? ''

Danny nhìn bàn ăn, không khỏi bất ngờ.

'' Vậy bạn nghĩ là ai đã làm chúng? Mau ngồi xuống đây, nếu để chúng nguội sẽ không ngon nữa. ''

Ông kéo ghế chỗ Danny hay ngồi ra, mời anh ấy.

'' C - cảm ơn. ''

Cậu có chút ngưỡng ngùng, ngồi xuống ghế. Trước hành động lịch thiệp Vlad khiến mặt cậu hơi hồng, nhìn đi chỗ khác tận hưởng bữa ăn. Vlad khá hài lòng, tươi cười.

Hai người hoàn thành bữa ăn khá nhanh. Khi Vlad định dọn dẹp nhưng Danny ngăn ông ta lại, nói :

'' Để tôi. ''

Vlad nhìn Danny trìu mến.

Danny mau chóng hoàn thành công việc của mình và chạy lên tầng vùi mình vào đống chăn ấm.

Chuyện quái quỷ gì đang xảy ra thế này? Sao hắn tự nhiên lại... tốt với cậu như vậy? Vì cậu mải suy nghĩ không để ý rằng sức mạnh của mình đã vượt quyền làm nhiệt độ cơ thể nhanh chóng giảm xuống âm độ khiến cơ thể cậu cứng đờ. Nếu cậu không nhanh chấn tĩnh mình thì sức mạnh băng giá của cậu sẽ làm lõi của cậu lạnh dần và chết.

( tác giả: Lõi của ma cũng tương tự như tim của con người nha các bạn.)

'' Vlad... Vlad... ''

Cậu dùng hết sức gọi Vlad, giọng cậu giờ rất nhỏ và khàn, rất khó nghe. Không thấy có động tĩnh gì của Vlad càng làm cậu mất bình tĩnh. Danny lấy chăn bông dày quấn quanh người mong níu giữ chút hơi ấm chưa biến mất, rồi đi xuống tầng tìm Vlad. Anh cần sự giúp đỡ của ông ta.

( tác giả: Vlad mang sức mạnh của lửa. )

'' Vlad... ''

Cậu cố sức tựa vào tường, đi xuống các bậc thang lạnh giá.

'' Vlad ... ''

Chết tiệt! Bóng tối lạnh dần nuốt chửng cậu. Cơ thể cứng đờ rất khó di chuyển, mắt cậu nặng trĩu. Cơ thể cậu ngày càng trở lên nặng nề không còn có thể trụ vũng liền ngã nhào xuống.

Tiếng động do đợt va chạm rất lớn đã làm Vlad đang say ngủ bừng tỉnh ngã khỏi ghế sofa.

'' Daniel! Daniel! Bạn sao vậy? ''

Ông vô cùng hốt hoảng khi thấy Danny nằm dài trên sàn gỗ lạnh.

'' Vlad... ''

Cậu thở hổn hển, khó nhọc di chuyển thân thể đau đớn. Ngài tỉ phú chạy tới ôm cơ thể lạnh giá Danny vào lòng.

Vì không thể nhìn thấy xung quanh nhưng anh cảm thấy một số chỗ trên cơ thể mình được sưởi ấm. (¬‿¬)

Anh ta thở hổn hển khi cảm thấy bàn tay lớn ấm áp dưới chiếc áo sơ mi của mình.

'' Tôi... không thể... thở. ''

'' Chết tiệt! ''

Vlad gầm lên, chỉnh lại tử thế. Ông gia tăng sức nóng. Danny rít lên trong đau đớn cố gắn vắn vẹo cơ thể cứng đờ thoát khỏi sức nóng nhưng bị Vlad ôm chặt.

'' Vlad! Dừng lại! ''

Nước mắt Danny cứ thế trào ra, cậu dùng giữ chặt tay ông. Thấy vậy Vlad lập tức bỏ tay ra khỏi cơ thể Danny thì cái lạnh bắt đầu từ từ trở lại. Không khí dần cạn kiệt. Ngay lập tức, cậu cảm thấy đôi môi ấm của Vlad đặt lên môi mình. Bộ não của cậu gần như muốn phát nổ. Danny vòng tay ôm chặt cổ níu giữ hơi ấm.

Cái lạnh đã hoàn toàn tan biến nhưng hai cơ thể vẫn tiếp tục dây dưa. Nụ hôn ngày càng nồng nhiệt ngày càng khó tách rời.

'' Daniel dừng lại. ''

Vlad nhíu mày tách môi của họ ra.

'' Sao vậy? Nó không tốt sao? ''

Danny hai má ửng hồng, miệng nở nụ mỉm cười mê hoặc nhìn Vlad.

'' Little Badger, bạn thật hư hỏng. ''

Ông vui mừng ôm chặt thiếu niên đang tươi cười, lòng dần cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm vui vẻ. Vlad đỡ Danny đứng dậy tính đưa cậu trở lại tầng nhưng thiêu niên từ chối.

'' Vlad, không cần. ''

Ngài tỉ phú hiểu ý, nhấc bổng thiếu niên đi tới chỗ sofa cả hai ngả người nằm lên.

'' Daniel? ''

'' Sao vậy, Vlad? ''

'' Ngủ ngon, Little Badger. ''

Vlad xoa đầu Danny trìu mến.

'' Ngủ ngon, Vlad. ''

Danny rúc sâu vào trong lòng người đàn ông ấm áp.

Lời tác giả:

Nếu có ai hỏi tôi vì sao Vlad gọi Danny là Little Badger thì tôi xin thú thật là tôi cũng không biết nhưng tôi nghĩ đó là một cách gọi thân mật, và có chút nuồng chiều của ông ta đối với Danny.

Còn về cách gọi Daniel thì tôi nghĩ là nó bắt nguồn từ tên của Maddie chúng có chút gì đó giống nhau. Mà thật ra đó cùng là cách gọi tên mọi người của Vlad, một cách đọc lái tên người khác một cách khác lạ. Dù ban đầu tôi cảm thấy nó có chút kì quái. VD: Jazz - Jasmine


End file.
